Life is like a Box of Chocolates
by PUlnStr.nGsXD
Summary: Like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get. In this case, modeling, yummy men, gentlemanly bosses, getting arrested, and getting hangovers and falling off the runway. Pairings: SakOC, SasOC, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen


Summary: Like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get. In this case, modeling, yummy men, gentlemanly bosses, getting arrested, and getting hangovers and falling off the runway. Parings: sakOC, sasOC, naruhina, inoshika, nejiten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatever copyright shit I use in this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto or whatever. **

Chapt.1

Who the HELL is she??

"Haa what a nice morning..."

A petite, beautiful, pink haired girl commented. It was around 9 in the morning in the slightly (coughidioticcough) peaceful city of Konoha. The birds were singing to God knows where, the early birds up and strolling around town doing God knows what.

Sakura took a turn in the road, making a beeline for the hokage's tower.

'I wonder if Sakana-sama is awake yet…' she thought as she walked over the gravel and dirt in the road.

"Ah don't be such an idiot Sakura!! Get a hold of yourself!!!! Why in the world would you want to know what that man does in the morning??!" as a few bystanders did a double take at the strange cute girl talking to herself and smacking her cheeks.

**I bet he sleeps without his shirt….*drool***

_Shut up you perverted retard! I don't even know why you're in my head anyway! Stop thinking about that man with his mocking ways, that fake gentleman, with his cruel smile, and smooth black hair, and sexy eyes, and-.......oh._

**I'm in your head because I'm your inner dope-for-brains. See?? You need to take that stick out of your ass and get to the fact that you obviously want to jump him. Who wouldn't??**

_Nngh get out of my head already, you pink haired freak, I DO NOT want to jump that man!!! _

**You have pink hair too. **

_Touché. _

"SMACK!!!!"

Sakura fell right on her ass, as the pole in front of her obviously wasn't going to move any time soon.

"AGH FUCKING POLE!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed in pain, one hand on her red forehead.

"You know forehead, whenever there's a chance, your over sized forehead seems to ram itself into the nearest immobile object. You might be onto something there."

A tall, slender, blond haired, gorgeously bodied girl stood over her, a playful teasing smirk on her face.

"Shut up pig"

"Yeah, yeah, forehead, my lips are sealed on this embarrassing display on how painfully large your appearance problems are."

"Just help me up, Ino."

"Your wish is my command, princess."

Sakura got up and brushed the dust off of her, while Ino ranted on how ugly her clothes were today.

Besides all of the name calling and put downs, Ino was actually one of the closest, or maybe even the closest friend of Sakura's.

Ino Yamanaka, a 5 foot 5 inched beauty with waist-length silvery blond hair, and sparkling crystal blue eyes. With her big boobs, small waist and long legs, along with the extremely revealing attire, she attracted men wherever she went. She had a loud mouth and a knack of spreading gossip from wherever she stood to China. Ino met Sakura during high school, and both agreed on becoming models, and to stay friends forever. So both were hired into Hokage Modeling Corp, bringing along their resume with "success" written all over it.

Together, they presented their ID's to the guards at the front gates of the hokage tower.

Inside the hokage tower, workers of every kind were busying themselves even in the time of when the tiniest cracks of the dawn appeared over the horizon.

Hokage tower was actually an extremely famous modeling corporation. With a large, rounded, 50 story sky scraper; it housed some of the most famous models in the modern world.

Ino and Sakura weaved through the strings of people, models and normal people alike, and took the elevator to the top floor. Once they got there, the entire hubbub and noise seemed to die away.

The top floor was very quiet, only the top of the top ranking people were allowed up here. There were barely one or two people stepping down the hallway, doing whatever they were needed to do.

The boss's office was the very farthest room from the elevator, and all the power seemed to be flowing out from there.

Sakura and Ino, side by side, stopped all of the idle chatter and set into the mode and face that got the both of them into the harsh world of critics and fame with flying colors and pride. They set at a straight pace and went down the hall straight to the double doors of the most powerful room in the tower.

Sakura grasped the ebony handle of one door and pushed it open, proceeding in.

I shall now describe the boss and other things that you may want to know right about now.

It was a large, circular room, the floor made of finely polished oak wood, 4 large, clear glass windows covering the back of the room, providing a magnificent view of the mountains and the rooftops of the waking city. On the left and right of the room were doors, one at each side. In the center of the room, there was a large polished cherry wood desk, vast enough to lay 2 fully grown men side by side length wise.

And of course, the man sitting at the desk.

He had a smooth, but strongly structured face, high cheekbones, a set jaw, and a straight, decent nose. His mouth set firm in concentration, perfect white teeth barely showing through. But the eyes. That was a sight to see. Sitting on top of those sharp cheekbones were slanting Asian-like eyes, a deep, alluring color of dark turquoise, sparkling, shining, but not innocent like. They had a relaxed but firm way of looking, and a dark but sexy look about them. Right on top were long, dark, fluttering eyelashes softening the whole effect. Placed on top of those beautiful eyes were slanted, dark eyebrows, slightly narrowed down in deep concentration.

Long, silky, black hair, about torso length, fell in sharp bangs over his forehead, everything else in a more tussled look, giving the look of a much younger and reckless man. And to top it all off, two heavily pierced ears, and clear rectangle reading glasses giving a quite intelligent but laid back persona.

Everyone called him the 'hokage' God knows why, maybe it was another name for boss or something, as the company name was Hokage Modeling Corporation.

Kuniyoshi Sakana is 23 years old, and a very successful 23-year old at that.

Starting his male modeling career at the ripe age of 6, he was on every catalog of children's clothing, both boys and girls because of his pretty looks and the wonders of make-up. Once he turned 13, he went abroad to America with his already famous parents, making his name known there as a male modeling prodigy. The proud parents, Etsuko and Ryo Kuniyoshi, were well known since their days as crazy, hormonal teens.

Etsuko Kuniyoshi, a fashion icon, was an extremely beautiful and intelligent woman, starring in many TV reality shows for her tributes to fashion.

Ryo Kuniyoshi, as a young child, was raised in the world of politics, so he became a good government official until he decided to take good use of his persuasion and looks and became an actor.

Later on, the two met and had the two most famous teen idols of the century.

What a family.

Anyways, back to the main man, Sakana came back to Japan in his 17th year, took college at Harvard with a master's degree in accounting, and started his modeling company when he turned 21.

The company took off almost immediately, and soon had the attention of the world and became internationally famous in just a few months.

In other words, Hokage Modeling Corporation was the biggest thing since sliced bread.

::back to the story::

Said man looked up noticing the two new presences in the room, put down his pen and slipped off his glasses.

"Sakura, Ino." His smooth masculine voice acknowledged.

"Sakana-sama." They both said curtly.

"Ah yes, I did ask for everyone to come, but it seems my laptop broke in the middle of the night. Ino, please alert the others immediately. "

"Hai, Sakana-sama."

The last strands of her silvery blond hair whipped around, and disappeared as she slipped through the door swiftly.

"Sakura, take a seat if you want." He smiled, and if there had been anyone there besides Sakura at the moment, they probably would've fainted in awe of his overpowering beauty.

She looked around, and there was no other chair in the room besides the large armchair behind the desk, which was currently occupied.

"Uhh…sure, I guess, but that's not very gentlemanly, Sakana-sama." She teased.

His face looked a little taken back. "Why Sakura, did you actually think a man of my stature would possibly let a blossom like you sit on the floor? Come here then, take a seat." He smirked as he gestured at his lap.

She blushed furiously and her head practically blew up.

Smooth, Sakura.

Smooth.

Who wouldn't?? An obviously delicious sexy drop dead gorgeous man, rich and successful with charms and manners, telling you to place your ass on his lap??

Sakana smirked again, seeing the rosette turn shades darker then her unbelievable pink hair.

Too bad he couldn't revel in the glory longer.

A flower vase came flying out of nowhere, and with inhuman accuracy, the object flew straight to his left temple.

A second later, his face was flat on his desk, body trembling in comical pain, with unintelligible words streaming out of his mouth in barely a whisper. The vase came straight down and landed on his hand, completely intact.

The rosette whipped her head around, and as she caught sight of the thrower, her mouth spread into a sparkling smile of amusement.

There, at the first door inside of the room on the left, was the guilty leaning against the door.

"Nakaru-chan! You're back!"

A tall, lean woman smiled, revealing her sparkling straight white teeth. She had smooth, long, wavy black hair that reached her butt, with boyish bangs and thin curls of hair hugging her beautiful face.

She had a strong looking structured face, with high cheekbones, a perfect nose, and pink full lips. Her eyes were the exact same color as Sakana's, but with an elegant look about them. Framing those eyes were long, thick, fluttering black lashes. Sitting on top were two curved thin eyebrows, the right one pierced with a ring and a stud. Her face was pale and smooth, no flaws or scars anywhere. Along with her eyebrow, both ears were pierced, the left much more heavily pierced than the right. With long slender legs, supporting her model figure of '5-"9, packed with boobs, small waists, an hourglass figure with an ass, she was a near goddess to the male population.

She had a long light blue bathrobe on, with her hair slightly damp.

The woman was Kuniyoshi Nakaru, a famous modeling and fashion icon, covering nearly all of the covers of Sports Illustrated and such just at the bare age of 19. Also being the younger sister of the famed Kuniyoshi Sakana, she was very powerful and respected.

With her arms folded across her chest, she took her time walking across the room.

"Stop sexually harassing my friend, nii-chan."

"Whoever said I was doing that?"

"You boob. The first thing I see once I get home from a photo shoot halfway across the world is my brother molesting a girl."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I would gladly shoot your nuts, but then there's the possibility of never having cute little nieces and nephews running around in the future."

"I love you too, Nakaru-chan."

As they continued to bicker, Sakura sat on the floor and thought to herself.

_Haha! Man, I'm so glad to have Nakaru-chan with me. Partially because she's the protective barrier between me and her brother. Wow.....I guess I got so attached to her I feel vulnerable without her around….._

Finally the fight ended with Nakaru as the winner, and Sakana sprouting a large bruise on his otherwise perfect face on his cheek.

Apparently, Sakura was the personal assistant of the hokage, and had to deal with his constant teasing since the time she stepped into the office for the first time.

Ahh…memories….

_Stepping in the office, the Sakura of 3 months before had a look of innocence and curiosity of her. She looked in, her 4-inch stiletto heels tapping impatiently in wait of the boss who she awaited. _

_The room was empty, along with the large glass view and the humongous desk. _

_Sakura took a look around, and walked to the desk and sat on it. _

_And waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_And wai-_

_There was a loud cracking sound resounding across the hall, and reaching the ears of the busy bodies of the ground floor._

_Several workers looked around._

"_I sense a disturbance in the forest." One commented dryly. _

_Back at the top floor, there was a crack in the wall farthest from the desk Sakura was now kicking._

_Apparently, she had thrown her heel at the wall and proceeded to kick the desk in frustration as she impatiently waited for the interview that was unlikely going to happen any time soon. _

_Patience was for losers. _

_A smooth masculine voice chuckled at the door._

"_Eeek!!!" Sakura blushed furiously and grabbed her heel and stepped quickly away from the desk._

_The figure at the door was a sexy, black haired, 6 foot tall man, chuckling at her silly antics. _

"_By all means, do continue."_

"_i-iie, I was just um…" she continued to search for a logical answer for her otherwise stupid actions, not noticing him coming toward her._

_He leaned over her, their bodies barely 2 inches apart, as he breathed down her neck._

_Sakura, finally noticing what was going on, shivered and blushed even more._

_His hot breath tickled the back of her neck, while she was petrified and didn't move._

_Backing her up into the desk, Sakana started kissing her neck, slowly and gently._

_In this moment, Sakura was frozen and didn't know what to do with this godly man giving her hickies for reasons unknown to her._

_Suddenly, everything kicked in, and she pushed him away. "WTF ARE YOU DOING, YOU RAPIST???!!!!"_

_He looked slightly shocked, but a crooked smile appeared on his face._

"_You're hired"_

"_HUH???"_

_He walked out the door, one hand in his jean pocket and one behind his head saying as he left, "you start tomorrow, don't be late."_

_. _::back to story (again)::

"Hello? Earth to Haruno?" Nakaru waved her hand in front of Sakura's face until she came back to the present.

"Huh??" "Oh. He he sorry. "Umm, Sakana-sama, do you need a tissue?"

"Yes, Sakura, would you go get me a first-aid kit?"

It was a wonder Sakana's face always stayed perfect and flawless while it always gets beat up with his little sister around….

Along with the bruise, he had sprouted a bloody nose, and it was the unfortunate result of Nakaru's fist connecting with his face in irritation.

As the boss put a tissue to his nose, he stated, "the new magazine issue is coming out and I need you two to help judge the applicants."

"Ehh??" Sakura looked flabbergasted. Nakaru merely looked bored.

"yep." Sakana continued on. "We need to weed out the good from the bad, and since everyone here is basically men, we need some womanly opinion."

Oh yes. Did I forget to mention that Hokage Modeling Corp was a male modeling company?

And that the only few girls in the company were model-worthy but only used in emergencies?

He put his feet up on the desk, his Armani Vitello slip-on loafers resting on the polished wood.

Well since I'm getting into the corny mood of describing shoes, I guess I'll tell you what everyone's wearing, since I know you're just dying to know.

We all know Nakaru's just wearing a light blue bathrobe, so I shall describe Sakana and Sakura.

Sakana was wearing a pure white button up linen shirt that had button up sleeves up to his elbows, and the collar was opened, with three buttons unbuttoned, revealing his chiseled chest.(wow I used the word button like four times in one sentence.) the shirt was loosely tucked into black trousers along with the shoes. He also wore a dog tag, with 2 nameplates hanging from his neck.

Sakura, on the other hand, was wearing something much more formal.

She wore a knee length white pencil skirt, with a baby pink blazer, a tight light brown undershirt, and pure black three inch stilettos. Her pink hair was held up in a high, loose ponytail, with her bangs framing her face.

The door opened, and four people stepped in, interrupting the ongoing conversation/argument between the previous three.

Had there been any other girls in the room besides the rosette and the obsidian they surely would've fainted.

A harem of sexy men walked in, all nearly as hot as their boss.

*drool….*

*quickly wipes spit off keyboard*

*regains composure*

*continues typing*

"Called us, boss man?" inquired a rather tall, handsome, tan blondie.

The spiky raven haired one walked up next to Nakaru and gave a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Ugh…get. A. room Sasuke." Drawled the blond again.

"Naruto, I realize you're just jealous of Uchiha, but you should just a girl for yourself." The one with the long brown hair and strange white eyes spoke.

"As if he could get a girl, Hyuuga." Snorted Sasuke, wrapping his hands around Nakaru's waist.

The pineapple headed one cut off Naruto as he was about to make another comment. "Women are too troublesome anyway."

"All right all right kids stop fighting and shudup and listen." Sakana finally intervened with a sigh. "Oh yeah, Shikamaru, isn't Ino with you guys?"

"Nope, she just came and screamed at us to get our asses up here, troublesome wo-"

"SMACK!!!"

"Shut up shika!!!"

The blond girl came inside, dusting off her hand, glancing at the red hand-shaped mark on his cheek looking satisfied. Along with her, two other girls came in.

"NAKARU-CHAAAN!!!!!!"

Sasuke was tackled aside as the three girls who just came in glomped said girl.

"A-AIR!!!!" Nakaru gasped, as her chest was crushed by the arms of three excited girls.

"Hehe, sorry Nakaru-chan." The one with buns rubbed the back of her head sheepishly once they had gotten off of her.

"Yeah, Karu-chan, you should've called us!!" exclaimed Ino, flipping her hair.

"We missed you a lot, Nakaru-chan!" the dark blue haired girl whined.

Sakura stood up and waved her hands in their faces. "hellooooos??? Anybody want to say hi to me, bitaches??"

"Zip it forehead, we are reminiscing in this glorious moment, don't butt your oversized face in the way, honey."

"Oh, so the blond knows words like reminiscing now??"

"Hey!!" Naruto shouted from across the room. "I'm blond, too!!"

"I stand corrected." Sakura continued on, barely glancing his way.

Hinata walked over to him and comforted him as he cried in the corner as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Naruto, get up, you're growing mushrooms in my office."

"Leave him. Sakana, what'd you call us here for?" inquired Neji in a monotone voice.

"Ahh that's right. Everyone, take a seat."

At that moment, Sakura blushed and everyone plopped on their asses on the floor.

"We have new models applying for us next week and I need everyone to play a part, whether it's judging, or displaying."

**Yep end of chapter, hoped you liked it.**

**Am very proud of self, I finished it in like 2 days!!xDDD**

**Cookies and pocky for me**

**Plz review!!**

**Sorry, the names Nakaru and Sakana were names I always used since I was little and played with dolls and gave those names and shit so I just figured I'd stay with that.**

**I know Nakaru isn't even a Japanese name. I don't even know what language it is. **

**Uhhh some more OCs to come….**


End file.
